Remembering important tasks throughout the day can be a challenge when so many other daily events are taking place. The practice of providing one self with a memory assisting device can sometimes alleviate the need to actually remember what needs to be done.
One method of assisting memory which may have been used in the past was to tie a string around one's finger. While visible throughout the day, the ability to tie a string around one's own finger is virtually impossible and requires the assistance of a second person. Also, providing such a string requires the user to first find a string and cut it to the appropriate length. String, typically made of cloth fibers, can also get quite dirty during the day and wet and soggy when hands are washed. Furthermore, because the string needs to be tied, such a string can be bulky and chaffing. Thus, tying a string around one's finger has some considerable disadvantages.
The practice of making a list on a piece of paper can be helpful to some. The paper list, however, must be placed somewhere where it will not be lost, such as a pocket. When hidden in a pocket, the user may forget to consult the list, and therefore its use as a memory assisting device is negated. Such paper lists may also be easily torn and ruined, and not usable day after day. Some people may find the use of a handheld computerized organizer helpful. While more durable and versatile than a paper list, such organizers can be very expensive and again the user must remember to consult the organizer at critical times in order for the organizer to be of value in memory assistance. If lost, all of the user's personal information is gone and available to the person who locates the organizer, which can create a potentially dangerous situation. Thus, paper lists and computerized organizers have their own set of disadvantages when it comes to memory assistance.